20 Seconds of Insane Courage
by Every Scar Is Beautiful
Summary: Draco's having some trouble asking out a girl. And who else but Blaise is there to help? Featuring Draco, Blaise, and a weird little girl named Izzy.


Hey, so I worked hard on this. This is a really short one shot. I also have another profile. The link is on my profile. Please, please no flames. I beg you. Honest criticism.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

(Draco pov)

December 6th. I still remember the exact day that I told myself I would ask her out. It had been 3 years since the war, and in the last month I had done everything in my power to avoid seeing her, up until December 6th. Her bushy brown hair, her perfect features, her mesmerizing chocolate eyes, and everything in between. But I told myself enough was enough.

It was just an ordinary day, December 6th. I was in Diagon Alley, just walking around, when I spotted her. She was Olivander's with some little girl, who dragged her in to help her pick out her first wand. She looked like she was having so much fun. Smiling and laughing as that little girl accidentally blew up a vase with her wand.

"Be a man. Be a man. Just do it. You're a Malfoy, and Malfoys are not cowards." I said to myself, clenching my fists as I watched her from afar. I slowly walked in her direction, until I was at the front door of the wand shop.

_Breathe._

_Breathe._

I opened the door, ever so softly, and stood inside the shop. Hermione was kneeling down talking to the girl, and fortunately her back was to me. I walked the remaining 5 feet and stood directly behind her.

_You can do this._

I reached out my hand to tap her shoulder, but instead it just hung there, 2 inches away from her back. My breathing hitched and my eyes widened. I was just about to reach the remaining distance, when the little girl's gaze met mine. Then she did the worst.

She tapped on Hermione's chest and said 'There's someone behind you'. I froze. I was paralyzed. As quick as I could, I darted behind a bookcase, in just enough time so Hermione wouldn't see me.

"Yeah Izzy?" She said, getting up and turning around to see no one there. "Hm. I guess whoever it was, They had something better to do."

That little demon girl was about to point over to me, but I ran out as soon as Hermione's back was turned. I stopped running after about 3 minutes, and I was halfway down the Alley.

"Hey Mate. Didn't think I'd run into you here." Blaise said from somewhere beside me. I didn't know where he was, because I was to busy crouched on the ground panting from a lack of air.

"Hey _*pant*_ Blaise _*pant*_ what's _*pant*_ up?" I said, finally gaining some oxygen and standing up to see my best friend.

"So, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Um…" I said, pondering whether or not to tell my best friend about my… situation.

"Draco, follow me." He said, walking off to some café, and I followed him to a small table.

"What's up?" I asked, once we sat down.

"Draco, look me in the eye and tell me you're not here for a date." He said, crossing his arms and giving me one of his famous 'Don't lie to me' stares.

"I, um, I uh, don't know what you're talking about." I said, stammering.

"Draco, you don't have to hide anything from me." He said, smirking at the blush on my face.

"Fine. I was trying to mhmm mhm hmhhmm." I said, mumbling the last bit.

"What? Didn't quite hear you." Blaise said.

"I was trying to ask out Hermione!" I said, causing people to stare at me. "Nothing to see here. Go about your business."

"Well you didn't have to yell." Blaise mumbled, picking up his coffee and taking a sip. "I saw that little stunt in Olivander's. Anyway, why don't you just ask her out already?"

"I don't know! She just makes me so nervous! I'm too afraid she won't like me, and tell me to get lost!" I yelled again.

"Dude calm down. That won't happen. After all, you two are friends. She forgave you after the war ended, and I'm pretty sure she has a thing for you." He smiled.

"You really think so?" I asked, sounding a lot like a teenage girl.

"Snap out of it!" Blaise said, snapping his fingers in my face. "Anyway, just go ask her. I'm sure she'll say yes."

"But I can't! Every time I think I have the nerve, I lose it! I get so close, and then one little thing happens and I run! I just can't do it!" I said, pulling at my hair.

"Okay, Listen to me." He said.

"What?" I snapped.

"All you need is 20 seconds of insane courage, and I promise you something good will come of it." He said, folded his arms and leaning back in his chair.

"What the heck are you talking about?" I asked, looking confusedly at my fellow ex-slytherin.

"20. Seconds. How do you think I asked Ginny out?" He asked me. Blaise had just married Ginny Weasly, to which I was utterly amazed. I was his best man.

"That'll never work." I said doubtedly.

"Well it'll have to. Hermione is leaving right now, so I suggest you start running." He said, pointing to the street where Hermione was walking towards the apparation point.

"Huh?" I asked, before Blaise shoved me out of my seat.

"Go! Run!" He shouted as I took off running.

I ran straight into the crowd, keeping my eyes on the tuft of bushy brown hair I could see. I pushed and shoved people around trying to get to her. I was two feet away from her when something dawned on me.

"Hermione!"I said, realizing I could've just called her name.

Hermione stopped and turned around. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the crowd and toward a back alley.

"What?" She said, watching me as I panted.

_"Willyougooutonadatewithme?"_ I said as fast as I could.

"What? Come again?" She asked.

I took a deep breath. "Will you go out on a date with me?"

She stood there for about 5 seconds, looking at me with literally no emotion. Then a smile graced her perfect face.

"It took you long enough. And yes." She said, pecking me on the cheek, and wrapping her arms around me.

I was momentarily stunned, but after a few seconds I wrapped my arms around her, and buried my face in her neck. Then, I looked at my watch.

_Hm. What do you know?_

_20 seconds._


End file.
